The Perfect End to a Perfect Day
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: "I have to do something… something that we'll both remember forever… something we can continue our friendship over, even if she's on the other side of Japan. Something that'll make it alright..." Because there is never enough fluff. T for lip contact. X3


_A/N: Inspired by a picture I saw on Deviantart._

* * *

><p><em><span>~Perfect end to a Perfect day~<span>_

12 hours, 8 minutes, and 52 seconds until The End.

The end of free smiles and giddy laughter.

The end of worry-free swims and friendly footraces.

The end of watermelon on the beach and ice cream in the wheat fields.

In other words, the end of summer vacation.

I spent all of my days at the beach and walking down the train tracks home with smiles and half melted icees (A/N: Icee as in the slushy company). I'll miss the no homework days and the sleeping in like all the others but there's one thing I'll miss much more: My best friend. She's moving the first day of school and I don't know what to do. I've known her for years and she's the only one who actually understands me.

Rin and I have a bond that runs deeper than I ever thought possible and I love her so, very much as a friend and… more. She's so beautiful and clueless at times but it's adorable. I absolutely love nearly everything about her. I don't know if I'll ever find someone like Rin-scratch that-I won't. I know I won't, and it hurts so bad.

"Len, you're so slow. Hurry up!" Rin called, waving at me backwards. I jogged slightly to catch up with her. "Look at those wheat fields; they're the prettiest I've seen all season! Do you think they'll still be here when I come back?"I could feel tears building in the corners of my eyes. Rin always talked like everything was alright, even when it isn't. I hate it.

"Rin, stop acting like everything's okay and just dandy! You and I both know you aren't coming back, _ever._" By now I was crying like the weakling I so am. My life was perfectly normal, maybe even great, before Rin's father's crops began to die of the drought. The whole Kagami family's income depending on those fields and it hasn't rained in months. I really wish Rin's father was a fisherman like mine… but farming is so much safer and I couldn't bear it if Rin was emotionally damaged from a loss like that because of my dumb idea.

Rin just looked at me with disapproving eyes. "Well then… some ones in a horrible mood," Rin said, climbing on the rails next to the train signals. "Len, you always have to be positive. No matter what. Even if you know for a fact that it's all over and you're going to die in a matter of seconds, you have to think there's a cure." I grumpily sat on the railing next to her. "That's completely impossible. Nobody can be positive when they're dying like that! There's no cure for cancer and there's no substitute you!" Rin's always so unreasonable and never considers reality. Her constantly cheery attitude never ceases to baffle me. When her mother died she was still smiling at the funeral, the only evidence she even noticed her mother was dead was a single tear. I hate when she cries. If Rin's crying, it means the world no longer has good.

Rin leaned back on the rail, looking like she was about to fall which really scares me at times. "You don't need a substitute me. You need a new me, a new friend that's even prettier, smarter, and better than me." She was still smiling when she said that. It's really annoying at times like these. She doesn't understand anything yet she knows everything. "That's impossible." I muttered. Rin chuckled and pulled me against her chest into an embrace. I instantly felt all blood go to my head.

"Miku, that eleven year chick, is prettier." She murmured again my hair.

"Miku's a bitch." I replied, starting to feel oddly comforted and sleepy in her arms. She laughed lightly, it was getting almost intoxicated. I felt faint and giddy yet relaxed and drowsy.

"Hm… Luka is really smart."

"You're smarter." I couldn't see her but I knew her well enough that I didn't have to look to know she rolled her eyes. I snuggled her even more.

"Kaito's a lot better of a friend. He's super supportive." Rin said.

"Kaito? You mean that ice cream freak in gym?" Rin giggled and nodded.

We stayed like that for a while, cuddling on the rails next to the train before I finally pulled away from her. When did it get this dark? The sun was just beginning to set when we came here.

"Rin?" I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment between us and nature.

She looked at me in response. "It's our last day together and… I want to make it count." I announced. She nodded. "Well, what do you have in mind?" I shrugged. I really don't know what I want to do today. I just want it to be…_big._ Unforgettable in every way for sure. Rin's cell phone buzzed in her jean shorts pocket before she could reply. She frowned when she read it. Not good.

"I have to leave in five minutes." She whispered, flipping her cell phone closed.

I could feel the tears build up again.

…

Neither of us knew what to say or do.

I have to do something… something that we'll both remember forever… something we can continue our friendship over, even if she's at the other side of Japan. Something that'll make it alright.

"Rin, I love you."

It just came out. I couldn't control it but I knew it was the perfect thing to say… but not enough.

There was hesitation for Rin. She didn't seem completely shocked but she didn't expect it either...

"I love you too." She replied, a smile plastered on her face. "And I think I know the perfect thing to do."

I was paralyzed when she kissed me. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't react any other way than to kiss her back. She was softer than I expected and I never thought it'd feel so exhilarated. Just…so…perfect.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she did the same around my neck. I wasn't counting how long it lasted but it felt like I didn't need to breathe at all but I knew I was running out of air. I was about to break the kiss when I felt something wet drip on me. Then another drop. And another. And again.

"Rain!"

Rin broke the kiss excitedly and hopped of the rail, pulling me with her. She began twirling around like a child and laughing uncontrollably, it was contagious. I span around with her, despite how crazy we probably looked to anyone passing by. I was too happy to care at the moment. But who could blame me? My friendship and love was just saved!

We were soaking wet and dizzy by the time we stopped spinning. Apparently Rin was reached to hug me but lost her balance from the spinning and we ended up crashing into the grass, bursting to more fits of laughter. After a few minutes our laughter subsided and Rin hugged me, still straddling my waist. I hugged her back and couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

"Perfect ending to a perfect day?" She asked, kissing me on the cheek.

I captured her lips instead, moaning a distorted "yeah" in the process.

The rain continued a whole week.

* * *

><p><em>AN: -sigh- Again with the fluffs…_

_I want to thank Mori-san for my new obsession to the word "fluff" and Toan Daxland for keeping me determined to write and listening to my crazy sob stories on thunder. ^^;_


End file.
